Forbidden
by LoveShinesThrough
Summary: During her senior year of high school Mercedes Jones falls for her substitute. Are the feelings mutual or is this just a crush that'll fade away? I suck at descriptions once again I hope the story makes up for it. Samcedes and Quinntana.


**HEY GUYS! So I decided to post another one of my multi-fics since Samcedes week called for a Student/Teacher day. I really wantedto post this but I'm not sure if many people will read it seeing how many stopped shipping and reading fics. Which sucks because there are A LOT of great Samcedian writers out there! To the people that do read my fics and show love I truly appreciate and notice you guys and I want to say thank you! I do NOT own Glee. A BIG thank you to Jill my BETA your're amazing! I really hope you guys enjoy this one as many of you know I have a****_ weakness_**** for secret and slight age difference relationships. ENJOY! **

_"Goooooood Morning Ohio! Rise and shine it is a beautiful day this morning and will only get better! Wake..."_ Mercedes groaned as she smacked her alarm clock. She hated Mondays. Mondays started a new week. A new week meant homework, early mornings, and wasting her time getting ready for school. "I'm a senior. I'm a senior. A few more months and it's over," she repeated to herself as she threw her purple silk pajama clad legs over her bed. Walking over to her window she parted her curtains, allowing the morning sun in to wake her up and brighten her room.

She dragged her slippered feet to her bathroom to take a shower, wash her face, and brush her teeth. Making sure she'd wake herself up on a good note, she played her music and sang at the top of her lungs before getting out and wrapping a towel around her body. She entered her walk-in closet to peruse her outfit choices. Mondays meant drag city. She hated it and NEVER wanted to look the part, even though it was comfortable. She'd never dare pull off a stunt so extreme such as wearing only sweatshirt and jeans out for everyone to see. NO. Absolutely not. Mercedes Lillian Jones had a reputation to protect.

Being one of the most popular girls in school called for flashy. It called for the Cheerios uniforms every Friday. She had to have designer bags, shoes, and clothes. Hell, even her prescription glasses had to be name brand. Her father owned Jones Dentistry. Her mother was a partner in Jones and Associates law firm, so there was no way she could look less than glamorous. She found the perfect outfit for school: dark washed skinny jeans and a sheer see through blouse with a black lace bra. Her hair was styled into a high sleek pony tail and she put on her black flats. She then headed to her vanity to complete her look.

After slipping in her earrings, applying extra gloss and gathering her messenger book bag and purse, she headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. As she headed out the door to leave, she announced, "Don't wait up, I'll be at Tana's and I have practice tonight." She let out a humorless chuckle. She shook her head and chastised herself, "Why bother Mercedes? No one is home. No one is ever home." Hopping in her white BMW she drove to school.

Mercedes's parents were always away. If it wasn't a client it was a convention. If it wasn't a convention it was a meeting. She loved how hard working her parents were and how they worked their way up from nothing. However, she was still their daughter and wanted their attention. Would it kill them to give her a little attention? She always saw her brother though. Granted it was through a tv or on the cover of a sports magazine, but she saw him. Damian Jones was one of the greatest football players from Ohio State who was now playing professional football. He was a first round draft pick for the New Orleans Saints, and he made his parents and her proud.

He married his high school sweetheart and they were expecting their first child. Thankfully, he managed to stay out of the public's judgmental eyes. He was never seen partying late, being an unfaithful husband, or getting caught up in the vicious lies and games TMZ tried to pin on him. His record was clean. If he couldn't make an event of Mercedes's, he'd send his wife Janet to support her. He tried to stay in contact with her and his parents as much as possible and she loved him so much for that.

Stepping out of her car she was greeted by her two best friends, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They had been her two right hand girls ever since the first grade. They were both Cheerios and both in love. They were known around school as the head bitches in charge and forces to be reckoned with. Even though Quinn and Santana were dating, they never made Mercedes feel like the third wheel. "Hey Cedes, are you trying to kill everyone before our homecoming pep rally this week?" Quinn teased, linking arms with Mercedes while Santana did the same with her other arm.

"This is my version of not caring. Besides, look at you two." Mercedes pointed out their outfits. Santana's being tight and short as per usual while Quinn's flared out and flattered her figure. "Whatever," Santana said fanning her off. "You heard about that quiz in Mr. Smith's class? I heard it's going to be hard as hell! Forty questions, no calculator and only thirty minutes to complete it. I know we all have A's and are literally neck and neck for valedictorian, but still he's no joke."

"It can't be that bad, San."

"Don't say I don't warn you two," she said as they headed off to class.

Mercedes thought the day would never end. Watching a documentary on Mary and Lincoln in AP history had her dozing off. Every time she'd look up at the clock, she swore time was going back two minutes. Right when Lincoln got shot the bell rang. Praise. She got up and left the classroom to meet up with Santana and Quinn waiting outside her door.

Linking arms Mercedes groaned. "One more class Cedes," Quinn reminded her with a smile as they headed to their AP calculus class. "Hey Mercedes," Finn greeted kissing her cheek. "Hey Hudson what's up?" She returned the greeting with a smile as they continued to their class. Finn was Mercedes ex and friend. After trying the relationship angle with each other for three months, they called it off and realized they would be better as friends. "Do you have those notes from History class? I sort of fell asleep after Mary said I Do." She chuckled and nodded her head. Pulling out the notes from her folder she handed them to him. "And please keep the food residue off the paper this time?"

"Yes ma'am," he sweetly replied before jogging off to gym.

"So, what are you wearing this Saturday?" Quinn asked as they walked into their last class if the day.

"I was thinking..." Stopping dead in her tracks at the form in front of her Mercedes bit her lip. "Sweet baby Jesus. Who is that?" she asked her friends while never taking her eyes off the dirty blond before her.

"No clue, but he has some big ass lips," Santana remarked.

"Nice meeting you to Miss..." Scanning the clipboard and description he looked up with a small smile making Mercedes's stomach do flips. "Fabray. It's Quinn right?"

"Yeah." Her brows furrowed looking back and forth at Santana and an unconscious Mercedes. "You must be Miss. Lopez and you must be Mercedes Jones," he said directing his smile her way during the introduction. "Have a seat please. Class is about to get started." He gave Mercedes another small smile, and what Santana called a wink, before walking behind the wooden desk.

Quinn snapped her fingers in front of Mercedes's face, knocking her out of her trance and walking them to their usual desk by the wall. Mercedes shook her head waking herself up before turning around to her friends. "Who the hell is that?" she harshly whispered.

Santana looked at the board before answering. "Mr. Evans. It looks like he's our sub." Mercedes brow furrowed before turning around in her seat.

She read the board before looking at the sexy young blond shuffling papers on his desk. Feeling like eyes were on him, he looked up. His green eyes locked with Mercedes big brown eyes staring up at him. He let out a small chuckle before looking back at his pile of papers. Searching for the right manila marked folder, he walked over to Mercedes's desk. With a smile he leaned down on her desk placing the folder down. "Can you hand these out for me Ms. Jones?" The way he said her name had her squirming in her seat. Not trusting her mouth she just nodded her head and stood up.

He tried his damnedest not to look at all her curves in her jeans or the way her hips swayed as she walked across the room. Shaking the thought from his mind he cleared his throat and looked down at the attendance roster in his hands. "There were a few left. Rachel Berry's not here and neither is Jacob Ben Israel. You're lucky," she said finally finding her voice.

"Why is that?" he asked her with the same smile on his face. "She's a bit of an, excuse my language, bitch. And I'll give him four years to have stalking and sex offender on his record." She made him chuckle before returning his smile and heading to her seat.

He cleared his throat again and took attendance. Once he placed the clipboard down he grabbed the extra sheets Mercedes handed to him and raised them up. "Mr. Smith took a leave of absence until his wife gets better. My name is Mr. Evans and I will be your sub, assistant, teacher, tutor, and aide until it is my time to leave. Now, Miss. Jones just passed out a few worksheets for me. That is the new syllabus for the class while I am here. Look through it."

"And when will you be leaving?" Santana asked before he could acknowledge her raised hand.

"I am not too sure Miss. Lopez. Can't wait for me to leave huh?" he asked making the class chuckle. "How old are you? Shouldn't you be in this class or something?"

"I will take that as a compliment and I'll just let you know I am old enough to drink and then some."

"Can you rent a car?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No not yet."

"Do you have a girlfriend? And if so, is she cute?"

"Quinn!" Santana and Mercedes exclaimed in a shocked voice. She kissed Santana's pout and shrugged at Mercedes. He couldn't help but laugh as Quinn kept asking questions.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend." He answered her question while looking directly at Mercedes. "Any more questions while we have time?"

Azimo raised his hand and asked, "Yeah! Since you're our new teacher, do we have to take that insanely stupid quiz today? Because if we do, can I be excused?"

Mr. Evans chuckled and shook his head. "You will not be taking that quiz today," he announced causing the class to sigh with relief. "But," he said earning groans, "you will be taking a quiz so I can see where you're at and how much help you need. I will give you until the end of class to finish it and tomorrow you will introduce yourselves."

"But it's November. We already know each other," Santana pointed out.

"Okay. Tomorrow you will introduce yourselves to ME. And I will do the same. Now, quiz," he instructed, taking his seat that happened to be a few feet in front of Mercedes.

He couldn't help but glance up at Mercedes. Biting her lip as she answered the questions turned him on. He never had this problem before. He had started out with being a high school student teacher while going into college. When he finally became a certified substitute, was assigned to work with high school students. Sure, he had female students crush on him; however, it was never the other way around. This was his first day and already Mercedes Jones captured his attention.

From what he saw she was a grade "A" student, had many extracurricular activities including the Cheerios, glee club, and the God Squad. Before he knew it, time was up. The bell rang, and papers were being tossed at his desk. He watched as Quinn and Santana linked arms with Mercedes and walked out. He'd have to get used to Quinn and Santana's comments, but trying to ignore Mercedes, who sat less than two feet away from him, would be the hard part.

"Someone was being eye sexed all day. I think Mr. Evans has a thing for you."

"He does not. And keep your voice down," Mercedes retorted, looking at Quinn.

"Yeah he does. Take advantage of it while you can." They all walked to the gym for cheerleading practice. "Aretha, Rosie Perez and Twiggy you're late! I made you head of the squad because you can dance, take charge and give orders. Now, GET IN PLACE!" Coach Sylvester barked through her megaphone to the three. They rolled their eyes and got in position. "Weezy go over the routines while I step out and take this call," She demanded before walking out and answering her phone. Mercedes smoothed out her leggings and turned towards the group. "You heard her, from the top. 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Walking past the gym, Mr. Evans heard loud music and high pitched laughing. He adjusted his messenger bag and looked in the open gym door. His ears turned red and got hot as he looked at Mercedes playfully dancing with Santana in the gym. Swiveling her hips and bending down, he started to feel an uncomfortable strain in his slacks. Walking away he adjusted his bag and walked out to his car. "Pull yourself together Sam. She's a student. It's not right." He repeated to himself before pulling out of the parking lot.

**A/N Was it okay? how was it? if this gets enough good reviews I might start uploading it. No point of posting if it's not getting read right? Well I hoped you liked it. Your reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Also PM me for your opinion of the title. I'm on the fence with _Forbidden_ or _Forbidden_ _Love_. **


End file.
